This application pertains to gaming and, more particularly, by way of non-limiting example, to methods and apparatus for lottery-style games adapted for use, among other applications, with online social networks and with other networked digital data processing environments.
According to wikipedia.com, publicly run lotteries date back to the Chinese Han Dynasty, a few centuries before the common era. Homer's Iliad makes reference to them (notably, in the form of drawing lots for battle), as do early Celtic texts. The modern lottery finds basis in fund-raising efforts by governments in and around the Netherlands, in the 15th Century and later.
Lotteries appear to have suffered a spotty history in the United States. According to historyoflottery.com, these were a significant means of fund-raising in the American colonies. By the 19th century, however, corruption was rampant, leading to a federal ban at the start of the 20th century. That was then, and now is now. In the U.S. alone, lotteries are run by the majority of states. Indeed, as we enter well into the 21st century, Internet-based lotteries are coming to the fore.
The history of gaming, as a more general category of human pursuit, is far richer than that of lotteries. Turning again to Wikipedia, the “history of games dates to the ancient past. Games are an integral part of all societies. Like work and relationships, they are an expression of some basic part of the human nature.” More simply put, games have and will be with us for a while whether for entertainment, monetary reward or otherwise.
The recent emergence of social networks (Facebook, et al) enables a new and improved method of rapid and secure communicating with network members. Ecosystems of members, vendors and others have grown around portals and other interfaces provided with those networks. Still, present-day social networks do not meet all the needs of their respective communities.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide methods and apparatus for gaming.
A related object is to provide such methods and apparatus as are adapted for use, among other applications, with online social networks (a/k/a social networking sites, social networking portals, computer social networks, and so forth) and other networked digital data processing environments.